


SPF 30

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunburn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts AU where Axel is a trans man and Roxas is a cis man, hence the discussion of a binder and compression shirt.<br/>Axel gets sunburn during a little beach vacation. Roxas treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPF 30

Roxas’ eyes grew wide at the sight of Axel’s bright red back. Axel, hunched over on a chair on the condo balcony, buried his face in his hands. Poised to touch the man’s sunburn, the shorter male quickly drew his hand back. He must really hurt.

“I thought you said thirty would be okay,” he said, petting Axel’s upper arm instead. Axel didn’t say anything. “Okay, don’t worry, I know what to do. It’ll make you feel better.”

Axel dropped his hands slowly. He wasn’t crying, he was just trying to cope with the pain. “Yeah?”

“First you’ll take a cool shower. Not cold! Cool.” Roxas lead him to his feet and toward the balcony door. “Then you’ll dry off and I’ll help with your back.” They walked around the furniture and toward the small bathroom. “I brought some strong first aid burn gel just in case.”

In the bathroom, Axel stripped and stepped into the shower. Roxas picked up his swim shorts to rinse and hang outside to dry.

When he was finished, Roxas helped dry his back, making sure to touch the other man’s back as softly as possible. Axel dropped himself across their bed, dressed only in his boxers. Roxas fetched the burn gel and straddled the man’s hips before pouring some gel on his back.

“Jeez, that’s cold!” Axel jumped. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to feel something other than hot, but come on.”

“I know, I know.” Roxas began spreading the gel to cover every bit of red skin. “But trust me, you’ll start feeling better. This is the strongest stuff you can find on the shelves.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Axel’s head. “I only get the best for you.”

Axel grunted but smiled. “I’m in good hands.”

Soothed by Roxas’ words and gentle hands, Axel relaxed. Above him, the blond checked to make sure he’d reached every area, including his neck and the tops of his shoulders.

“You really got burnt… I don’t think you should wear the binder for a while.”

“I figured,” Axel mumbled. His mind was on his binding from the moment he realized he had sunburn. “Think the compression shirt will be okay?”

Roxas moved off of the man and nodded. “Yeah, I’d wear that instead.” Axel rolled over, careful not to let his back touch the sheets, and sat up beside him. “But I’m sorry,” he told him, gripping the gel bottlein his hands, “I know you like your binder best. Sucks you can’t wear it.”

“Doctor Roxas!” Axel, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, put an arm around his partner. “You just bandaged my wounds for me. You think I care about the binder right now?”

“It’s important though…” Roxas played with the bottle’s cap. “Everything about you is important. So…”

For a moment Axel was silent. Then he chuckled. “Oh, Roxas. Thoughtful, kind, unpredictable Doctor Roxas.”

“I’m not a doctor.”

“But you’re all those other things.”

Roxas shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. “Maybe.”

Axel smiled and copied him. “Definitely.”


End file.
